


slow dance with u

by grimmauld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauld/pseuds/grimmauld
Summary: And as they danced, and spoke, another pair were speaking.





	slow dance with u

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope u enjoy dancing gays and pansy and ron being gay (or bi in ron's case) messes together
> 
> check out my tumblr? @gaylupin
> 
> comments and kudos are very very appreciated <3

Hermione walked down the steps into the Great Hall and placed her hand  neatly  into Krum’s. Her blue dress shimmered in the candle lit room in a way that made her look like Cinderella.  (The Grimm Brothers were famous wizard historians, who’s work somehow made it to the muggle world as fiction.) Ron couldn’t help the glare he directed at his best friend and his idol. He didn’t  really  understand these feelings, why he felt so weird about the two of them together. What did it matter to him? Hermione was Hermione, his bushy-haired, bookworm best friend.

Viktor Krum was a different story.

He was Ron’s idol, a legendary Quidditch player and  genuinely, if Hermione’s accounts were to go by, a lovely person. As they danced around the room with the other champions, Ron bubbled and boiled away in silence. His steadfast anger pointed at them, and then his date when she tried to engage in conversation. He felt bad for Padma, he  really  did. It wasn’t her fault he didn’t have the guts to ask who he wanted to go with.  She huffed and rolled her eyes, turning back to watch where her sister and Harry danced, Hermione and Viktor danced, Cedric and Cho, Davies and Delacour.

Across the way, leaning against Draco in a bored stance and  idly  wishing she weren’t there, was Pansy Parkinson.  She glanced around the room from her vantage point and spied her cousin talking to _Oliver Fucking Wood_. When did that happen? Oliver smiled  shyly, cute dimples shining through and Marcus immediately looked stricken. _‘Dumbass gay’_ she thought, smiling  softly  to herself.

“Alright, Pans’?” Draco muttered. She nodded  lightly  and continued surveying the room. Her eyes  were drawn  to the dancing champions, as they so  frequently  were. Granger looked beautiful in her dress. That was obvious to anyone with eyes. She was captivating in a way that only someone  truly  beautiful could be. She danced while whispering, laughing with abandon at her partner. It was so unfair. Pansy dragged her eyes away and they locked on the redhead. That friend of Hermione’s, the Weasley. Ronald. Letting go of Draco’s arm, she placated him into waiting for a few minutes and made her way over to the other.  Her footfalls were loud from the click-click of her kitten heel shoes, determination stained her face.

“Weasley,” she said when she had reached him.

“Parkinson,” he replied, confused  as to  why she was speaking to him. 

“I can’t figure you out.” There was a pause, Ron muddled over the sentence in his brain. He came up with nothing. He furrowed his eyebrows at her. The breath of air that fell from her lips couldn’t  be helped  as she rolled her eyes.

“You’ve got it bad, but I don’t know if you’re in to Granger or the champion. Krum.”

His face coloured, the flush seeping from the edges of his ears and up over his cheeks. The sea of freckles covering his face  were masked by  the red.

“I- Uh-” he stuttered, trying to force out a response to no avail.

“It’s Granger, isn’t it. Of course it would be. She’s pretty, she’s smart. I’d bet she’s funny too, you’re into her aren’t you?”

“It, uhm, it sounds like you fancy her more than it sounds like I do,” Ron managed to say. Pansy was at a loss. Of course she had considered it but she didn’t think it would  be actualised.  When she had figured out that she was a lesbian, she ran through a mental list of the girls in her grade and picked the ones with qualities she could feel attraction to. Hermione was  fairly  high on the list.  Having a list of potential… crushes was all well and good but the likelihood of any of them being real was unfathomable to Pansy . But here she was, a dunce redhead figured it out before she had.

“Oh my fucking Merlin. I like _Hermione Granger_?” She exclaimed, more to herself than to Ron but he heard anyway.

“Glad you’ve admitted it, then.” 

She stared at the dancing because, mind you, her entire revelation of her world as she knew only took a few minutes. The dance was long, in the grand scheme of things her life being flipped upside down was nothing. Miniscule. Infinitesimal. The world kept turning and she just _stopped._ Hermione and Krum looked happy, whispering in each others ear like the rest of the cohort of Hogwarts weren’t even there. 

“So, we like the same girl?” And they were back to square one. Ron stuttered and stumbled but  eventually  he got his words out.

“I- Uh- No. _No._ Not her. She’s my _best friend._ Not her.” Oh. So Krum, then.

“I see it. If I liked guys, I could see myself finding Krum attractive. Bit too much like my cousin, though. Buff, Quidditch, the like.”

“You have a cousin?” Ron said, before realising  just  how dumb that sentence was. She rolled her eyes but this time it bordered on fond. Both of them had their eyes locked on Granger and Krum as they spoke.

“Marcus Flint, currently chatting up your Quidditch captain. Hogwarts  really  is the school for gays, huh?” 

“Oh, shit. Didn’t realise he was, you know, your cousin.”

“You know what, Weasley. You’re alright.” He smiled  unabashedly  at her and she couldn’t contain a smile back.

“Uh. Hi,” came the voice of one Draco Malfoy from behind them.  Ron looked around, saw Pansy addressing Draco and saw that Padma had wandered off to one of her Ravenclaw friends. Ron bristled as Pansy turned to involve him in the conversation but she was having none of it. 

“Look,” she started, voice leaving no room for argument, “I get that you have this animosity thing. The whole _'g_ _otta stay loyal to my xyz'_ but,  frankly, this is school dance. You know what happens at school dances? People mingle, they talk to people they don’t  normally  and they do it with civility.  Ronald, you know full well that we wouldn’t have spoken under other circumstances, but if you think for one second that I’ll allow us to go back to the whole hating each other thing then honey, you’ve got a big storm coming.”

So, they mingled. It was awkward but they talked and watched.  The  abnormally  long dance finished, the champions and their dates dispersed into the crowd. Harry and Parvati wandered over, looking awkward and uncomfortable with each other. Hermione and Krum didn’t have the same problem. Hermione dragged him over to the small group of six that had formed. (Parvati had gone off to see her sister.) 

The conversation  was stilted,  just  as awkward as when Draco first arrived and it was only Ron and Pansy. Pansy looked like she had no idea how to carry herself now that she had realised herself. Draco and Harry kept glancing at each other and  quickly  looking away. Ron couldn’t tell if it was in contempt or _something else._

“Hello, you are Ronald, yes?” Ron was, once again, turning bright red. He gulped  softly  and nodded.

“I was  just  speaking with Hermione,” he said, slowing down on Hermione’s name to sound it out  correctly. “She said that she thought you may like to spend time with me.  I was wondering  if you would like to  accompany  me to the Quidditch pitch tomorrow on a romantic outing?”

He was forward then. Ron nodded again, smiling  blindingly  at the Bulgarian.  Pansy and Hermione were flirting  softly  , _‘_ _The Arctic Monkeys were right, Granger, you do look good on the dancefloor._ _’_ and Harry and Draco hadn’t killed each other yet, so all’s well that ends well .

 **-epilogue-**

The Yule Ball. What started as the makings of the worst experience of Ron’s life ended pretty alright. Pretty Alright. He got a boyfriend out of it, all his friends got relationships out of it. Viktor had to go back to Bulgaria, but they owled  frequently  and, well, they made it work. 

Ron wandered into the Great Hall, no longer decked out for the Ball, and meandered over to Hermione and Harry. Hermione and Pansy had gotten together in the weeks after the Yule. Draco and Harry were a bit surprising.  They had some kind of tension between them but then Harry told Ron, late in the night, that he didn’t  really  feel any romantic attraction. Like, at all. Which was fine.  He did say that he and Draco had entered into a  vastly  platonic relationship where they were  mutually  exclusive and snogged a lot, but they weren’t dating. Queerplatonic or something like that. That was also fine.

Maybe  the Yule Ball had a romantic atmosphere because the reveal of many romantic (and queerplatonic) relationships came around the time.

There was Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint, which surprised  just  about everyone except the respective Quidditch Teams they captained. Then there was Luna and Ginny, who weren’t even at the Ball but  maybe  it was some kind of magic.  Cedric, Cho and Roger Davies had formed a polyamorous relationship as had Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom.

**-bonus-**

Hermione laughed  lightly  as Viktor twirled her around the room in a grandiose and playful fashion . The music was loud and seemed to course through her veins. Her watching peers didn’t bother her. She felt good, she felt happy.

“So,” he said, “We are both of the same-sex inclined, yes? Would you tell me of that ginger haired, freckled friend of yours?”

She smiled back in reckless abandon and launched into a tale of bisexual messes and ‘just  ask him out, he’ll say yes’s.

“Okay, then. I will ask him after this dance. What about you, any girls you have your eyes on?”

His laughed sounded through the Hall when she flushed from neck to forehead.

“Only the one, she’s talking to Ron right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u loved it x comments and kudos are very much appreciated ily


End file.
